Goodbye Is A Two Way Thing
by SugarhogRose
Summary: Amy is sadly injured to save everyone's lives and all Sonic can do is tell her the truth. In doing so he loses his best friend! One-shot


**I dedicate this to, Sweetstar96  
She wanted a story about friendship and I added a little bit of love and hurt and then voila!  
Nothing else can really be said about it...**

* * *

Goodbye Is A Two Way Thing

How do you say goodbye to your best friend? How do you end something that never truly started?

It's simple, you can't. You can't say goodbye, you just can't.

I know this from experience, when she was lying in my arms I couldn't say goodbye. When she was dying in my arms the words wouldn't leave my mouth.

It seems like only yesterday that it happened but I know it's been a year, yet the memory is still fresh and it's equally as horrible as it was back then...

"_Sonic, Eggman has captured Amy. I saw it happen; I know it's not a trick!" Tails voice rang from my wrist communicator. The sound was slightly broken up and static, he was obviously in the Tornado._

_While running as fast as I could to get to Eggman's 'secret' hideout, I never once looked up at Tails who was flying above me. Despite not looking to see if he was there I knew that he was. Although I didn't know he was there because of the low rumbling emitting from the plane, my own ears were filled with the sound of the rushing wind, I knew he was there because I felt it in my heart!_

_Within seconds we reached the base and burst through the door using my famous spin dash. I ran down the corridors with Tails closely on my trail, using his tails to propel him further and faster._

_When we reached our destination, staring me straight in the face was Amy, struggling over a pit of water._

"_Don't move Sonic, or little Amy here will be submerged in the crater of water below her. And I don't know about you but I think she'll find it hard to swim to the surface while her limbs are tied up, don't you agree?"_

_I froze where I was stood, not wanting Amy to drown. Unfortunately I couldn't help but take another step towards her except I soon stopped when Eggman stayed true to his word..._

_It was only for a few seconds but while she was under the water my heart froze. I moved again to attempt to save her, but as soon as I did Eggman dunked her under for longer._

"_Stop it!" I yelled at him, "What has she ever done to you, it's not her battle..."_

"_She far too loyal to you, rodent." He said while pressing the lever up, pulling her drenched body up from under the water. She was gasping for air desperately but still tried to speak..._

"_It's a trap Sonic, go save yourself! It's you he really wants..."_

"_Shut up you stupid girl, you're as bad as that rodent!" He yelled at her._

"_Sonic is NOT a stupid rodent!" She screamed at him, her temper flaring up, causing him to dunk her again._

"_Let her go!" I found myself yelling at him._

_He did just that... He cut the robe attached to the lever that could pull her up. Her body dropped lower in the pool as she struggled to breathe and swim to the surface. _

_I couldn't just watch her drown, so despite my own fears I ran to the pool and dived in after her. I saw her eyes open as she witnessed my heroic actions. Never in my life would I have dived into the water to save anyone, but yet here I was trying to save her. Shocking isn't it? Me, Sonic the Hedgehog, dived into the water to save her despite being hydrophobic._

_Her eyes widened as she was about to call out my name. Only one thing was stopping her from succeeding this task, the water around us. I saw that she was struggling to breathe and so I pushed myself further towards her and further towards the bottom of the pool! Her eyes were becoming too heavy and she was fighting to swim, despite her tied up limbs. I had to save her, I just had to!_

_The next thing I know my lips are locked with hers, giving her air she desperately needs. I part away and struggle to swim around to her back and fiddle with the ropes. I'm successful despite my struggling and her limbs are freed from the tight ropes around them. She saw the fear in my eyes and grabbed hold of my wrist, swimming to the surface of the water..._

_When we reached the surface thanks to Amy_, _I gasped for air, filling my lungs with the invisible gas. I heard Amy do the same. _

_Tails quickly propelled his tails and lifted us out of the water onto the safety of solid ground. But when we landed on the floor of Eggman's base, I heard a clicking noise. This made me curious and I was about to investigate._

_I didn't need to though as I heard Amy whimper and Eggman cruelly stated, "If you want to save her, you know what to do..."_

_I felt sweat pour down my face as I took in her expression. She tried to hide her fear but was unsuccessful. My gazed then flickered from her eyes, her beautiful jade eyes, to the side of her head were Eggman positioned a gun._

"_Don't dare shoot her!" I felt myself yelling at him as I fought against Dark Sonic, who was threatening to appear._

_I felt my darker skin coming to the surface but I fought against it because of her, I didn't want her to see as angry as I felt._

"_Then give me what I want, Hedgehog!"_

_Give him the chaos emerald and let him take over the world or save Amy... _

_I knew what I wanted to do, but that would mean throwing away everything I've ever fought for!_

_I wanted so badly to save her, I wanted her to live. I wanted her to grow old and have children, hopefully to have my children! She wanted this too, but she knew it could never be..._

"_Sonic, don't give him the emeralds! You've battled against him for how many years now? Don't let me be the end of it..."_

_I stared at her intensely, begging her to reconsider. All those years I hide my fears so she would be safe, so he wouldn't target her... But my plan failed!_

_After accepting her wish, I nodded my head at her and then said, "Never, Eggman."_

_..._

_Then it happened! He stayed true to his word for the second time today, he shot her..._

_Her body became limb but I caught her just in time. Eggman had vanished due to the shock of being a murderer, I personally didn't think he had it in him to do such a thing._

_I kneeled down on the cold floor as I cradled her even colder body. It was now or never..._

"_I'm sorry Amy... I never wanted this to happen; I just wish I could have done something..." Tears escaped my eyes and fell onto her broken body. Blood poured from her wound onto my fur, making it sticky but I didn't care. _

_All I cared about at that moment was her._

"_You did...do...something, the...right thi...thing..." She said in between breathe, I shushed her._

_Her heart rate was slowing down vastly, and she needed to know before she... before she died._

"_Amy... I...I'm sorry that's it's taken me so long to say this. But here goes... I love you!"_

_Her own blood covered face was streaming with tears as she whispered back, "I know...Goodbye Sonic, and please never forget me. That's all I ask; that and also be happy, live your life to the fullest."_

_I leaned forward about to kiss her but first I whispered into her ear, "Don't say goodbye, we will meet up again! One day we can be together, but until then..."_

_Then I closed the space between us, placing my lips on hers. It did not last long and it was both a beautiful yet tragic thing to experience._

_Kissing her was fantastic, feeling her warmth surround me. I felt safe in this position and I only wished I'd of told her sooner._

_But while I was kissing her, I felt her coldness overpower her warmth and I felt her take her last inhalation. Her pulse slowed right down to a standstill and I felt that too..._

_She was gone! She was my best friend and she was gone!_

But like I said, one day we will be reunited together. Plus we won't have to say hello as we never truly said,

"Goodbye..."


End file.
